


untitled

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Family, Gen, the part that's probably in the middle of another story, unfinishe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between First Aid and Windcharger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> so, this has been sitting on my hard drive forEVER and i know I was going somewhere with it, but I didn't make any notes and i just can't remember now. rather than leave it sitting sadly, I decided to go ahead and share this little family moment.

"First Aid?" Windcharger stepped up next to the medic and handed him a data pad. "Ultra Magnus needs you to revise your requisition request. We just received word that Kalis has fallen."

First Aid took the data pad with numb fingers. "Were there any survivors?"

"Their rear guard was lost, but the Prime and the bulk of his troops escaped with minimal injuries." Charger wrapped an arm around the elder mech, both seeking and givingcomfort. "Hot Spot and Groove are coming home with them today."

"We hardly have the resources to support ourselves. It will be a great strain on our resources to support them as well." First Aid returned the hug as he shuttered his optics for a moment, thinking. "We will have to reduce our own fuel rations and scrounge additional mineral supplements for their self repair systems."

"I'll go," the young mech said. "There are still a lot of supplements in that medical storage facility we found last meta-cycle."

"Not alone," the medic admonished. "Arrange a small team with Metroplex's assistance and I will have Ultra Magnus approve the run."

"All right. You make sure you rest before they get here." Windcharger grinned at him. "Streetwise and I don't know nearly enough to repair everyone if you pass out."

"Yes, Guardian." Despite the seriousness of the situation, First Aid chuckled at his former ward.

"And don't you forget it!" Charger nuzzled his former guardian's side before letting go.


End file.
